If I Told You
by obsessedwithjayma
Summary: Will and Emma are both engaged to different people when they meet each other for the first time. Their friendship blossoms, and both of them question whether it is something more. What if, when you meet the love of your life, the person who you are fated to be with forever, you are already with somebody else?
1. Chapter 1

**_Request from monkeygirl872: "Could you please make a fanfic about Wemma based on the the broadway version of Wedding Singer. Mainly using If I Told You and Grow Old with you.:)"_**

******A/N: I'm aware that the requester of this story actually made the same request to someone else... And there are no hard feelings. My story will be very different. Will isn't even a wedding singer. **

******Anyways, school is starting and I'm gonna be pretty busy, but hopefully I won't be too slow with the updates on this one. Enjoy! Please Review!**

* * *

"Justin, I need a maple-glazed salmon and a grilled flank steak with extra mashed potatoes, pronto! I gave you the order twenty minutes ago, come on, let's go, let's go!" Emma waved her hand in the air, urging the chefs to cook their orders more quickly and efficiently, knowing her customers were very dissatisfied with long waits.

"Sorry, Emma. I'm almost done!" The soft-spoken chef shot Emma a quick smile and a wink before turning back around and continuing to cook the meal in front of him. When Emma rolled her eyes good-naturedly and walked out of the kitchen, Justin shook his head.

"Man, all the hot ones are never interested," he said to himself.

Outside of the stuffy kitchen, Emma was walking quickly over to table 9 to refill their drink orders. Her bouncy, straightened red hair flew behind her as she picked up the pace, preparing an apology inside her head for why the food wasn't ready yet. Even though a late restaurant meal wasn't that big of a deal, it made Emma anxious and worried. She hated when things didn't go according to plan, and if one little thing got messed up, often she would have a major freak out. Her coworkers called it OCD. She called it orderly.

Luckily, though, table 9 was a big party, twelve drunken adults, and she hoped they would be too busy socializing to realize how long the food was taking. As she approached the loud round table, one of the men stood up and held up his glass for a toast. She backed away slowly, standing awkwardly against the wall with a pitcher of beer, waiting for the man to finish his little speech.

"...And I'm so happy for you two as you begin this journey together. Rough as it may be," he was saying, and his wife elbowed him. "Anyways, I love you bro. And congrats on the engagement. To Will and Laura!" He raised his glass and clinked it with the rest of the table as the happy couple sitting next to him shared a loving kiss.

Emma chose that moment to approach the table and silently pour refills of alcohol into the already-drunk adults' glasses. Another man sitting at the opposite end of the table winked at Emma slyly.

"Thanks for the refill, pretty lady," he said with a mischievous grin. "I like that skirt."

Emma's mouth opened slightly and she abruptly closed it, not knowing what to say. Her face turned a deep shade of pink and she cleared her throat, embarrassed. Feeling quite uncomfortable, she tugged at the hem of her skirt, hating that the uniform the waitresses had to wear was so revealing and tight. The man whose engagement party it was (Will, she remembered his name was) nudged the flirty guy and shook his head.

"Come on man, that's so inappropriate," he said as his friend held up his hands, feigning innocence. Will looked up at Emma apologetically, and Emma smiled gratefully back down at him. He was a handsome man, to say the least. His brown curly hair was gelled back in an attractive way, framing his face quite nicely. His puppy dog eyes pleaded forgiveness for his friend, and a small dimple appeared in his chin when he smiled sheepishly at her. She looked at him, dazed, for a moment, then snapped back to reality (and her job) as he subtly placed a hand on his fiancée's back. She chuckled nervously and walked off to retrieve their dinner orders.

As she walked she shook her head, trying to rid her brain of the image of the beautiful man grinning up at her. She needed to focus on her job. Besides, she was engaged. And apparently, so was he. The rest of the night passed uneventfully; Emma tried as best as she could to avoid curly-haired handsome. It wasn't often that Emma found a man attractive and sweet at the same time, and she wasn't used to it at all. She couldn't help but glance over at table 9 every few minutes, smiling at his slightly drunken actions.

Finally, Emma's shift was over and she pulled on her warm red coat, said goodbye to her coworkers, and headed out to the parking lot. Once she opened the back door, she was hit with a blast of chilly air, and she pulled the coat tighter around her slim body so as not to let any cold air inside. She had just reached her small blue car when she glanced up to see the handsome man from table 9 bidding farewell to his friend.

"Bye Trent! See you at work!" His voice was overly loud and a bit slurred from the alcohol he had consumed earlier that night. He began to walk clumsily in Emma's direction, a grimace painted onto his gorgeous features. All of a sudden, he walked into a slippery puddle of water and lost his footing, falling flat on his face with his arms sprawled out in front of him. Emma gasped and hurried over to him, kneeling down gingerly.

"Are you okay?" she asked frantically, putting a hand on his arm. "That was a pretty hard fall."

He looked up at her and covered his face with his hands, smiling sheepishly for the second time that night. He pulled himself up to a sitting position and rubbed his temples.

"I'm fine," he said with a grin. "Just embarrassed." Emma smiled and offered her hand to help him up off the dirty ground, which he gladly took.

"I'm not usually this clumsy," he said. "It's the alcohol."

"I figured," Emma said with a small laugh. "I refilled your guys' drinks about fifty times tonight."

Will's face lit up with recognition. "Oh, you're the waitress!"

"Guilty," she smiled.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about my cousin hitting on you," he said sincerely. "He does that to all beautiful women. I could tell it made you uncomfortable."

Emma shook her head with a small smile, still flabbergasted at the fact that he had called her beautiful.

"I'm Will." He held out his hand, offering her that dazzling smile.

"Emma." She smiled back at him.

"Well, I should probably get going," he said, holding his key up to beep his car unlocked. She looked at him questioningly, tilting her head.

"You don't plan to drive home...?"

"Oh... yeah, I mean it's not favorable, but I came here separately from my fiancée. I had to come straight from work. So... I have the car." He scratched his head.

"You can't drive... You're drunk." Emma had lost track of the number of times she had refilled his glass.

"That I am..." Will muttered, realizing Emma was right.

"You... you didn't have a designated driver?"

"Well, I did, but he took my friends home... I didn't want to leave the car... I guess I'll just call the cab company." He put his hand in his pocket, then fished around frantically.

"Shit, Laura has my wallet..." he muttered to himself. "You know, I don't cuss when I'm sober either." He addressed Emma. She smiled.

"Look, um... where do you live?"

"Over by Griffith Park."

"We're neighbors. I live over on Foster," Emma chuckled. "Listen, I'll drive you home."

"Are... are you sure?"

"Absolutely," she nodded. "I don't know if I'd want you driving around even sober." The corners of her mouth turned up and she giggled at his bewildered expression.

"It was a joke!"

His eyes widened. "Right, right." That adorable sheepish smile again. They walked a few cars down and Emma motioned to her small car.

"This is me." She unlocked it, climbing in and taking her time neatly stacking some papers in the backseat so Will could sit down. Once situated, she started up the engine and began to drive away from the restaurant.

"Your car is very neat," Will commented with a lazy smile.

"Yeah... I guess that's just how I am. A neat freak." She smiled back. He raised his eyebrows, but said nothing more.

"I really appreciate you driving me home, Emma," Will said. His voice was still slightly slurred, and Emma held back a giggle. How was it that he still came across as sweet and sincere, even when he was drunk?

She made a left turn, and Will caught sight of a sparkly ring on her finger.

"Married?" He was just making conversation. He wasn't curious at all.

"Not yet." She smiled at the subject. "In a few months." Her mind wandered to her fiancé, Carl. He was a lawyer, a big time one, and he was very good to her. He hadn't wanted a big white wedding, but he had agreed to one because Emma had wanted one so much.

"You love him?" Will said fuzzily, noting the smile on her face. She nodded.

"How about you? How long have you and your fiancée been together?"

"Gosh, I don't even know." Will's brow furrowed. "Like a year, maybe. We kept... getting bored of each other but then running back into each other's arms, so finally, I asked her to marry me so that she wouldn't run away anymore."

Emma bit her lip, looking over at Will for a second. She didn't voice her opinion that that was a horrible reason to marry someone.

"I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life." Will felt like he needed to justify himself.

Emma snorted. "That would never happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, uh... nothing." Her cheeks flushed. "Just that... you know, you're a... good-looking guy and... and women would be all over you if you were single."

"Is that so?" She could see his smiling teeth in the darkness.

"Don't get all cocky on me," she held back a smile.

"I'm not, I'm not!" He held up his hands in innocence, a smile playing on his lips. "So... how's... waitressing? You seem much to sophisticated and smart to be a waitress." If Will were sober, he would have added a "no offense," but he wasn't sober. And he didn't think about how his little thoughtless statement might offend her. Luckily, though, Emma raised her eyebrows and chuckled.

"Oh, I'm not a waitress." Emma giggled. Will's eyebrows lifted in confusion. "But you were..."

"We were _very_ short-staffed tonight. I had to put on the skanky-" she rolled her eyes "-waitress uniform and serve some tables. But I'm a chef. I have been ever since I was six years old and learned how to make toast."

"Oh! Wow..." Will laughed softly, surprised by this new information.

Somehow, they got to talking about their upcoming weddings, a subject Emma loved talking about.

"We hired the most wonderful wedding planner, and he has done such a good job so far, I'm so glad we hired him, although I don't like the flowers he has in mind, I was thinking more of..." She cut herself off. "Oh gosh, I'm rambling. I always do that."

"No, no, not at all! I like listening to you."

She smiled shyly.

"Besides, you're giving me some pretty good ideas for my own wedding. I should probably start thinking about that stuff..." his voice lowered to a murmur. "If it ever happens." Emma pretended not to hear the last part.

"So um..." she cleared her throat. "I could um, I could give you the number of my wedding planner, if you'd like." He nodded gratefully. She chuckled at his obvious inexperience with wedding planning.

"You know, I could help you out if you want. Give you some tricks of the trade I've picked up along the way."

His eyes widened.

"That would be amazing." His voice was still slightly slurred, and Emma smiled, reaching into the glove compartment and handing him an unopened water bottle. He thanked her, taking a long swig of the refreshing water. By the time they had gotten off of the freeway, the cool water had cleared most of the fuzziness from Will's brain, and he had no trouble directing Emma to his apartment. When they arrived at his place, Will unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to Emma.

"Thanks a lot," he said sincerely. "I'm glad you were there at the restaurant to tell me when my judgment is horrible."

She chuckled softly and shook her head.

"It's no problem." There was a small silence. "Oh, um, I almost forgot." She rummaged in her purse, retrieving a piece of paper and a pen, and scribbled down a few digits.

"Here's my cell number," she said, handing him the wrinkled paper. "Call me and we can talk about weddings." Her smile was infectious.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah... Laura's here... probably asleep."

"Okay, well... you know, if you need anything..." Even she wasn't sure what she was offering. "A DD again..." she joked. He smiled.

"It was really nice talking to you," he said, putting his hand on the car door handle.

"Likewise," she smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! Sorry it took so long!**

* * *

"Emma, I'm telling you, the chairs have to be white. It's classic for a wedding."

"I know, I know it looks great, but look, the white chairs are fifty dollars more!"

"Emma, I've told you, don't worry about it. I've got everything covered, you don't have to worry about the cost."

"Well… okay…" Emma said reluctantly.

It was the next morning, and Emma and her fiancé were poring over wedding magazines and catalogs, trying to plan everything to the very last detail. It was going well so far – Emma became more excited with every turn of a page. She had dreamed of a big white wedding ever since she was a little girl, and she knew hers had to be perfect.

"Oh, Carl! Look at this! Oh my gosh, isn't that cute?!" Emma's voice rose into a squeal as she brushed her thumb over a picture of a small place card design.

"Yes, Emma." Carl smiled, going along with the wedding planning but not really interested in it. "It's adorable, just like you."

Emma wrinkled her nose, smiling up at her fiancé. She reached up to give him a kiss, putting an appreciative hand on his arm. She knew how boring this was for him.

"Well," she said, standing up and stretching her arms. "I'm gonna take a break."

"Sounds good to me," he grinned.

"When do you have to go into work today?"

"Not til four."

"Kay, I'm gonna take Skippy for a walk, and then we can have lunch together."

At the mention of a walk, a small brown dog, came bounding into the room, jumping excitedly onto Emma, barking wildly. Emma giggled and knelt down to scratch him behind the ears.

A few minutes later, Emma and her dog were strolling leisurely down the street. Skippy was an excitable dog, but he always unfailingly obeyed Emma. It was a beautiful spring day; the sun was shining, the clouds were wispy, and there was a light breeze floating through the crisp air. As she and her small dog approached Griffith Park and walked under the bountiful trees, enjoying the cool shade they provided, Emma noticed a familiar man sitting on a bench with his face in his hands.

"Will!" she exclaimed with a smile, walking up to the curly-haired man. He quickly lifted his head and a smile immediately spread across his face.

"Do you… remember me?" Emma suddenly said in response to his silence. She remembered with a jolt that he had been more than a little bit intoxicated last night.

"Of course I remember you, Emma!" Will said with a chuckle. "How could I forget?" She grinned and sat down next to him on the wooden bench, making sure none of her bare skin touched the dirty wood.

"Are you okay? You don't look too hot."

"Oh, you know," he rolled his eyes. "Just hungover. Quite hungover. And…" Her big, honest brown eyes encouraged him to continue. "I guess Laura and I had our first fight as an engaged couple…"

She was sympathetic as she placed a hand on his knee. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"It's stupid," he shook his head. "I asked her to drive me to my car this morning, because it's still at the restaurant, and she got all mad when she found out I left it there. She kept saying I'm so irresponsible and immature and how could I think she could just not go to work and take me places and blah blah blah." His face turned sour as he recounted his rough morning.

"All couples fight," Emma said with a reassuring smile. "In my opinion, it's a good thing. Fights strengthen the relationship." Will looked at her and gave a small smile.

"I like you," he said simply. She grinned back at him.

"I like you, too. Even if you are always complaining to me…" she teased. He feigned hurt and crossed his arms.

"So how bad is your hangover?" she laughed.

"Bad. My head was absolutely _killing _me. It's gotten a lot better though; I think the fresh air has softened the pain."

"And my stellar advice?"

"And your stellar advice," Will repeated with a smile. Then, he seemed to all of a sudden notice the small dog sitting obediently on the grass. "Is he yours?"

"Yeah," Emma smiled affectionately. "I've had him about seven years now. He's a cutie, isn't he?"

"He's adorable. What a good doggie," Will bent down, scratching Skippy behind the ears. Emma watched him, giggling.

"Carl's allergic to dogs," she commented. _Or so he says. _"It's nice to see someone who appreciates Skippy's star dog quality."

Will laughed and nodded. "He is pretty awesome." There was a small pause as Will continued to scratch the dog's furry belly. "So how's wedding planning going?"

"It's all right," Emma replied. "Carl and I were actually just looking at some wedding magazines this morning. He finds it really boring, I can tell, but he bears with it for me." She looked back up at him. "How about you? Have you called the wedding planner yet?"

"Oh, uh, no," he said, looking down at his feet. "I haven't really had time…"

"Look, if you don't want to use him, don't. It won't hurt my feelings," Emma smiled.

"I just don't think Laura really wants a big wedding and everything. We can't really afford it, either."

"I could help you…" Emma offered innocently. "I mean, I'm not a professional wedding planner, but I do know a few things."

"Really? You would do that?" Will's eyes lit up.

"Sure. I actually love this kind of thing," Emma's eyes sparkled in response.

"That would be so great, Emma. And I could help you with anything you want, you know, since your guy isn't really too into it." Emma smiled appreciatively, grateful that he seemed to understand her perfectly.

"Come on… you obviously need some coffee in you," Emma nudged him teasingly.

"Can't argue with that." Will stroked his unshaven chin and stood up. "Lunch? My treat. I owe you for the ride."

Emma giggled and stood up as well, tugging Skippy along. "You don't owe me anything, Will!" She smiled. "But lunch does sound pretty good right about now…"

They walked over to a nearby diner and sat down, Skippy curling up sleepily under the table. They talked easily over sandwiches and chips, the conversation moving from wedding planning, to relationships, to college football, to music. Emma found herself enjoying the meal more than she had enjoyed any meal in a very long time. It had been a while since Emma had had a real friend that she could relate to, and she enjoyed talking to this newfound friend.

The two lost track of time, and while Will was on his third cup of coffee, Emma's phone buzzed insistently. Jumping a little, she took her phone out and stared at the screen.

"Oh my gosh… Carl…" she breathed quietly.

"What's wrong?" Will was concerned.

"Oh… nothing. It's just that… I forgot that I told Carl I would eat lunch with him." She bit her lip anxiously and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hi Carl… Sorry, I'm so sorry, I ran into a friend and we ended up getting some lunch… I know, I completely forgot, I'm sorry… okay… okay… yeah. Are you sure?... alright… see you tomorrow… love you too."

Emma hung up the phone and slipped it back into her coat pocket, her brows furrowed in confusion. She was oddly surprised at herself. She never forgot things, especially not dates with her fiancé. Granted, this wasn't really an official date, but it was still a lunch date. And it had just completely slipped her mind when she took her relaxing walk and talked easily with her new friend. Shaking her head, she smiled at Will across the table.

"Sorry, that was just Carl," she explained.

"It's okay, I should get going anyways."

As they walked out of the diner and down the street in the quiet town of Lima, they exchanged wedding horror stories, laughing and scoffing at the more ridiculous ones.

"Okay, that is so not true," Emma said, giggling madly.

"No, it is! My cousin swears by it." Will put his hand up as if in oath and smiled widely. She shook her head, laughing, and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Well, this is where I turn," she said as they reached an intersection. She turned toward him and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Thanks for lunch."

"Anytime," he grinned. "Call me about weddings."

"Of course. And you call me about relationship advice," she teased. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly and waved as he walked off toward his house. "See you later, Emma!"

* * *

The next few weeks flew by for both Will and Emma. As Emma's wedding date loomed closer and closer, she became stressed and anxious. The myriad of things to prepare and errands to take care of were the base of her anxiety, but her meticulous personality significantly rose her stress levels. Carl did his best to help, but there was no denying his obvious disinterest in the wedding planning.

Will was the one who helped Emma survive throughout the whole ordeal. Whenever Emma thought she was going to have a nervous breakdown because of a shortage of flowers or a mistake in the number of chairs, she called Will in tears and spilled out her worries to him. His soothing voice nearly always calmed Emma down and relaxed her jumpy nerves. And Emma loved helping Will out with his wedding because it took her mind off of her own.

Oftentimes, they would go to the Lima Bean for coffee and just sit in a tiny booth for what seemed like hours, cracking each other up about random funny things, taking a temporary break from the stress of planning a wedding.

Today, though, was full-on wedding planning day. They were sitting at Will's kitchen table working on the guest list and invitations for Will's wedding, and later Emma was going to run some errands for her wedding.

"No, no way, definitely not!" Will was saying, shaking his head vigorously.

"Will, she's your great-aunt! You can't not invite her!"

"She's a witch! Do you know what she said to me last time I saw her?"

Emma shook her head, prepared to hold back laughter.

"You look fat, Will, stop eating all those doughnuts," Will said in a snooty older woman's voice. Emma covered her mouth with her hands, unable to hide the laughter coming out of her mouth.

"Okay, well how about this Jim Nolan?" she giggled. "He's on the maybe list."

"Yeah, he's cool. He's my buddy from college. He probably won't make it anyways, though. He lives in New Jersey."

"Alrighty." Emma checked off another name on the paper in front of her. Just then, her phone buzzed and she stood up, walking a few feet away from the table to answer the phone.

"Hey, Carl."

"Hi sweetie... Listen, I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Emma steeled herself.

"I just... I'm really behind on a ton of work, Em, and it looks like I'm gonna have to stay at the office longer than I intended. So I don't think I'm gonna be able to go with you on all those wedding errands you planned for today."

"You... you can't just take a few hours off?"

"I can't, I'm sorry babe. Maybe you can take your new friend... what's his name again? Bill?"

"Will," she corrected automatically.

"Yeah, him."

"Kay. Bye Carl."

"Bye babe. Love you."

"Love you too."

Emma hung up her phone and sighed, turning back around to rejoin Will at the table.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"Oh... nothing," she replied quietly. "Carl just can't make it to our wedding errands today. He has to work late."

"I could go with you."

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I don't want to keep you from... stuff."

"No, no, it's fine! Laura is spending the day with her parents, so I have nothing to do anyways. Besides, I'd love to come with you. You've helped me out so much."

"Really? You would do that?"

"Of course," he smiled reassuringly. "In fact, let's go now. What errands do you have to do?"

"I just have to head to Grove Park to listen to a couple different bands play, then I have to choose a cake, and after that I have my first dress fitting."

"Cool. Let's go."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure Em!" Will rolled his eyes. "Friends do favors for friends."

The day proved to be a lot of fun; they decided on a musical group for the reception, and they tasted some divine wedding cakes at a prestigious bakery.

"All right! Last stop, bridal shop!" Will announced as they got into the car, their stomachs full of delicious wedding cakes.

When they arrived at the store, Emma put her name in the desk in the front.

"I already picked my dress out from the catalog," Emma explained to Will. "I just have to try it on to see how it fits."

A saleswoman led Emma and Will to a dressing room, where a large plastic bag hanging on the door awaited her. Will made a motion to sit in the waiting room right outside, but the saleswoman shook her head.

"No way, mister!" she said with a smile. "The groom isn't allowed to see the dress before the big day!" Will looked at her confused, then upon realizing what she meant, his mouth opened slightly and he glanced over at Emma, who was just about to enter her dressing room.

"Oh, we're not... we're not getting married," he said hastily. "I mean, we are... she is, and I am, but uh, to different people. We, um... we're not together..."

"Ah..." The saleswoman nodded in understanding and turned to Emma. "Come get me if you need anything!" As she walked away, Emma started giggling.

"You're so awkward!" she shook her head, still giggling as she went inside her dressing room and locked the door behind her. A few minutes later, Will was tired of tapping his foot and drumming his fingers on his knee.

"Are you almost done in there, Em?" he called.

"Yeah, almost! I've just got to..." there were struggled sounds coming from the dressing room. "I can't reach the zipper." She opened the door of the dressing room and walked out, her cheeks a little pink and her red hair slightly mussed.

Will stared at her, speechless, unable to move a muscle of his body. Her dress was creamy white, strapless, with gold beading on the bust. The skirt was long and flowing, and pooled out on the floor behind her. She looked amazing, beyond amazing, and Will was at a loss for words.

"That bad, huh?" Emma said, scratching her head nervously. "I knew I should have gotten a different size. I guess I'll just get it taken in around the hips, and-"

"Emma." Will interrupted her, standing up and walking closer to her. "You look... beautiful." She blushed, looking down at the intricate fabric that hugged her body so beautifully.

"Can you um... could you zip me up in the back? I can't reach it..."

"Oh. Yeah, of course." Will stepped to the other side of Emma and put his hand on the zipper just above the gentle curve of her behind. The pale, creamy skin of her back peeked out at him, and he had a sudden urge to put his hand on her bare skin, to rub it, to massage out all her anxieties. Shaking his head, he tugged the zipper up her back. They stood looking in the mirror, Will standing slightly behind Emma.

"It's perfect," Emma breathed.

"Perfect," Will echoed softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Time flew by, and soon Emma's wedding was just weeks away. Her anxiety grew as her wedding grew closer, and if she didn't spend so much time in Will's calming presence, she didn't know what she would do.

It was a lovely spring day, and since Carl was on a business trip in New York, and Laura was at her bridal shower with her friends, Emma and Will were having dinner together, laughing away their worries. They were dining at their favorite Chinese restaurant in the small town of Lima, where the food was delicious.

"Wait a minute, you've never used chopsticks before?" Emma was dumbfounded.

"Nope. Too complicated," Will grinned.

"Oh, you are such a kid!" Emma exclaimed. "Here, let me teach you."

"No! My fingers are too fat!"

Emma covered her giggles with her hand and shook her head. "No, really, Will, it's easy! Look." She took a pair of chopsticks expertly in her hand and clicked them together a few times. "See, it's all about the technique." Then, she grabbed a piece of chicken with the wooden sticks and easily popped it into her mouth, smiling smugly at Will.

"Now you try." Will rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, I'll try. But you're gonna laugh at me." He clumsily picked up the skinny chopsticks and unsuccessfully tried to pick up a green bean. After three tries, he got frustrated and gave up, spearing the innocent bean roughly with one chopstick and shoving it into his mouth. "There, I did it."

Emma laughed, shaking her head and lightly slapping Will's hand. "You can't just give up! Come here, give me your right hand."

He begrudgingly held out his strong hand and Emma held it with one hand, placing one chopstick in his hand with her other hand. She gently rearranged his fingers, making his thumb and forefinger pinch the small stick, then sliding the other chopstick in between. Her soft touch sent tingles throughout his body, making him warm. She looked up at him and smiled, the pad of her thumb making small circles on the back of his hand. Then she slowly guided his hand down to his plate, helping him pinch a small piece of chicken with the chopsticks, then bringing the soft meat up to his mouth. His lips closed around the chopsticks, taking in the small piece of food, chewing it slowly, and swallowing. His eyes never left Emma's the entire time.

She cleared her throat, taking her hands away from his. "You did it!" She smiled and bit her lip. He nodded, returning her smile.

"Only with your help."

Emma smiled and teasingly tossed her hair behind her shoulder.

"I _am_ pretty amazing."

"That you are." Will grinned.

"You have to keep practicing though, Will, or else you'll turn back into Clumsito."

"Clum- what?!"

Emma's giggles filled the small restaurant and she blushed and put a hand over her smiling mouth, looking self-consciously around the room, unable to stop giggling nonetheless.

Will smiled too, playing absent-mindedly with the small chopstick in his hands. He watched her with a smile so bright it lit up the entire room, just sitting back in his chair and looking at her adorable laughter that filled up her tiny body, made her shake with giggles, made her cheeks rosy with color.

The moment passed, and Will's grin slowly faded as he noticed his watch on his hand. Emma wasn't his. Emma was Carl's. Laura was his. Laura. Will tried to repeat his fiancée's name in his head to block out the undeniable feelings he was experiencing about a certain red-haired girl that was sitting in front of him.

"I should take you home, it's… it's getting late," he said softly, the ghost of a smile still on his lips.

"Oh… ye-yeah, of course." Emma's face was still flushed from her laughter.

* * *

At Will's house, Laura's bridal shower was in full swing. Ladies of all ages made the house loud and bright, chattering about one thing or another. The bride-to-be, however, was not in a party mood.

She sat in her bedroom, going through her recent text messages, a dejected look written on her face. She tugged at her tight, revealing new blue dress and ran a hand through her straightened blonde hair.

"Honey, what the hell are you doing?" A pretty brunette walked into the room, looking sympathetically down at Laura. Upon hearing her best friend, Rachel, speak, Laura looked up quickly and sniffled, rearranging her features and wiping her finger under her eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just… just…"

"Lo, what's wrong." Rachel's voice was knowing and soft.

"I… nothing, I just…" her voice trailed off and she buried her face in her hands, sobbing quietly. "It's Will, I… I think I'm losing him."

"What? What do you mean? He loves you, Lo."

She shook her head, biting her lip. "He doesn't," she whispered. "He's just… been so distant lately and he keeps hanging out with some other girl and we…" her voice lowered to a harsh whisper. "We haven't had sex in like a month."

Rachel sighed and rubbed her friend's back soothingly. "I'm sorry, Lo…"

Laura sniffled one more time and cleared her throat, straightening her back. She didn't want to admit out loud what she and Will both knew: They were not in love.

* * *

The ride home was quiet. Will was trying to sort out these new feelings in his head, and he felt like his whole mind was going fuzzy. What was happening to him? Emma noticed Will's unusual silence and nudged him gently when they reached a red light.

"You're extremely focused on the road today," she commented with a teasing smile.

He looked over at her and the corners of his mouth turned up softly. Even though he was lost in thought, just the sight of her never failed to make him smile. When he realized he was smiling, he turned back to face the road and his features once again transformed into a grimace. Emma took note, frowning.

"Will, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." His voice was soft.

"Is it pre-wedding jitters? I get them, too."

Will chuckled softly and shook his head. Emma looked at him, biting her lip, and stopped questioning him, acknowledging that he didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering him. The rest of the car ride was silent, except for the soft rock music gently playing in the background.

When they arrived at Emma's house, she unbuckled her seatbelt and just sat there for a moment, still looking down at her hands in her lap. She really didn't want to go home to an empty, quiet house. And she was really concerned as to what was bothering Will. Next to her in the driver's seat, Will had done the same, and was sitting there, looking straight ahead, biting his lip in thought. He was so conflicted.

Emma decided to say something. She twisted her body towards him and gave a small smile.

"Will, I-" But before she could get three words out, he had rapidly leaned over to the passenger side and pressed his warm lips onto hers. It was so quick, and so sudden. So spontaneous and thoughtless on his part. His strong hands framed her cheeks, keeping her face firmly in position for him to give her the most passionate, lustful kiss he could muster. He wasn't thinking. He wasn't thinking at all. He was acting on pure emotion, pure desire.

Her eyes were wide with shock. Her entire body filled with warmth as he kissed her, and she instinctively closed her eyes into the kiss. Her body was frozen with surprise, and as Will realized she wasn't responding, he quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry…" His voice was gruff as he realized what had just happened, as he stared at her wide, surprised eyes, her mouth slightly parted with shock.

But before either of them knew it, she grabbed his collar and was initiating another kiss. Both of their eyes closed immediately, and as Emma moved her lips passionately with his, he moaned into her mouth. It was the kiss he had been dreaming of his whole life.

They parted temporarily to breathe, their noses still rubbing together. Will reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, panting softly.

"Let's go inside," Emma whispered against his tingling lips, and he growled his approval before speeding out of the car and to the passenger side, continuing to kiss her as he picked her up and carried her to the front door. She clasped her legs around him and he secured his hands under her rear end.

Finally, they were inside Emma's dark house.

A low, lustful sound could be heard rolling out of Emma's throat, and she smiled mischievously and shut the front door.

* * *

**_AN: Please review! Smut coming up ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the front door slammed shut, Emma jumped back onto Will, wrapping her toned thighs around his strong body, kissing him like she had never kissed anyone before. Her lips had never felt so much tension, so much buzzing. He kissed her back with an equal passion, lightly squeezing her ass and hungrily sucking on her warm lips.

They both moaned incessantly, previously unaware of the intense love and lust that was possible. Will staggered backwards until his back rested against a wall, and one of his hands found her soft red hair, caressing it as his lips caressed hers.

"Bedroom… down… the hall…" Emma panted in between kisses.

Will walked blindly down the dark hallway, almost stumbling over an armchair as he did so. Latched onto him, still torturing him with kisses, Emma's hands traveled all over his back as he carried her to the bedroom.

"This! This one…" She pointed to the door of the bedroom. Will gently kicked the door open and went inside, laying Emma down onto the big queen-sized bed. She looked up at him with darkened eyes for the short moment that they were parted, then he swooped down on her and showered her soft neck with kisses.

Her mouth opened into a perfect "O" shape but no sound came out. Her eyes closed momentarily and her mouth relaxed into a heavenly smile. Will could see the effect he was having on her and he continued to attack her neck, sucking softly on her pulse point just below her jawbone.

His hands explored her body, and soon they realized she was wearing too many clothes. They both were. His traveling hands found the small buttons of Emma's blouse, and they fumbled impatiently trying to undo each and every button. Finally, he ripped the poor material off of her awaiting body and flung it aside. Slipping his arms underneath her back, he continued to assault her neck with kisses, moving lower and lower, passing her collarbone, and moving down to the valley between her breasts.

Pressing his strong hands to the thin fabric, Will massaged her, bringing his hands down to her flat stomach, then back up to her small mounds, feeling her nipples harden through her bra. She moaned softly, arching her back up off the bed, responding instinctively to Will's ministrations. Will's hands felt so good on her sensitive breasts.

Will became hot, enjoying Emma's soft moans, and he sat up for a moment to pull off his T-shirt. Emma reached her arms up, feeling his hard abs under her soft hands. Her fingers brushed over his torso, making chills travel down his spine. She pulled him back down onto the bed and continued to kiss him, sucking on his lower lip, tasting his sweet taste.

Neither of them were thinking. Neither of them remembered that they were both engaged to different people. They were momentarily unaware of their situations. At that moment, they were inside their own world, their own perfect little bubble where everything made sense and it was okay for them to be together.

It was instinct, pure instinct. Soon, making out wasn't enough for them and Emma hungrily placed her hands on the zipper of Will's jeans. He shuddered with pleasure at the unexpected touch, then bit his lip as she unzipped his jeans and grabbed him through his boxers. A sharp gasp left his throat and his breaths came out as ragged pants as she caressed him through the thin fabric, then pulled down his pants and threw them off of the bed. Clothes were so unnecessary.

Retaliating, Will slipped his hands into Emma's slim-fitted skirt and squeezed the gentle curve of her butt underneath her skirt. He easily pushed the garment off of her and tossed it aside with the rest of their clothes. The pink lace of her panties matched her bra, and he could already see how much she wanted him. Smiling sensually, Will placed his hands on her warm inner thighs and slowly caressed them, teasing her.

Gradually, his hands moved higher and higher until they reached the lace of her panties. Finally, they caressed her in her most sensitive spot, feeling the wetness on her underwear. She groaned with pleasure, feeling the most wonderful sensation on her nub.

"Will…" she breathed.

"Emma," he panted gruffly.

"Don't stop…"

He chuckled darkly and moved his finger to slip under the elastic of her panties, sliding them down to reveal her pulsating core. He flicked the undergarment off to the side, and with a smile, kicked off his bothersome boxers as well. Her bra was removed as quickly as the other garments, and soon they were seeing each other in all their glory, and they couldn't hesitate one second longer.

No more words were said. No more words needed to be said. They both knew what they wanted. What they _needed_.

Will's hand was on his hardened length. It was so ready. Emma's legs were spread wide, more ready for him than ever. He slowly pushed into her with a low moan, and they became one.

"Yes…" she hissed with pleasure, "further."

Will didn't need to hear it twice. He pushed further into her, and slowly began to rock in and out, making her gasp with exhilaration. He moved faster and faster, rolling his head back, unknown sounds coming from his lips. Emma arched her back off of the bed, putting her hands on Will's sexy behind, holding it tightly.

Her moans became higher and higher, and soon they were almost screams as Will pushed himself harder into her, hitting all the right places.

"Will!" His name was like sugar on her lips.

"Emma…" Her name was like candy on his tongue.

Beads of sweat collected on Will's forehead and he could tell he was close to the edge. He squeezed her ass, leaning down to kiss her hot lips and pushed into her one last time before spilling into her with a loud groan. She reached her climax seconds later, letting out a long high-pitched moan, her walls tightening around him.

Exhausted, they fell back onto the large bed, and Emma crawled into Will's strong arms. They basked in each other's heat, still catching their breath. Will silently kissed the top of Emma's head, chuckling softly at her tangled, messy ginger locks.

"What?" She twisted her head to smile up at him.

"Nothing. You look beautiful." He grinned down at her.

"So do you."

They were still in their perfect bubble. No harm could come to them. Nothing could make them unhappy. They were oblivious to the outside world. Emma snuggled even closer to Will's warm body and traced patterns on his toned bare chest with her fingers. He wrapped his arms tighter around her small body and gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Oh, Will…" Emma breathed contentedly as her eyelids drooped. Will pulled the comforter around their bodies, tucking her in as she slowly dropped off to sleep. Emma was completely comfortable, and before she knew it she was falling asleep to the sound of Will's measured, even breaths.

* * *

They stood at the top of a beautiful dark green hill. The grass was thick and long, and drops of dew still lingered on the waving blades. The air was warm, but a light breeze drifted around, complementing the brightly twinkling stars. The hill was wide, and evened out at the bottom into a vast expanse of peacefully swaying grass.

"Let's run down it" Will's voice seemed far away, almost as if behind glass, but he was standing right next to her. She smiled up at him and then looked down at his outstretched hand. Placing her small hand into his, she intertwined their fingers and bit her lip with excitement.

"Let's go," she whispered.

Simultaneously, they began to run downhill. Their free hands were thrown up in the air, and their loose clothing billowed along with Emma's blowing red hair. Gravity sped them up, and soon they were flying down the grassy hill, smiling widely into the wind. Feeling carefree and happy, Emma began to laugh, and Will turned his head to look at her, laughing along with her. Finally, they reached the bottom, and they gradually slowed to a stop, breathing hard.

Emma's cheeks were pink from exertion and the cool wind, and Will's nose was the exact same shade. She smiled cutely, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in to kiss him. His lips were warm, and she smiled into the kiss.

Unexpectedly, he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue inside her wet mouth, wrapping his arms around her waist. She moaned softly, sucking on his lips. They pulled apart, and Emma's eyes remained closed for a moment as they rubbed noses. Her beautiful smile returned, and she opened her eyes.

Her gasp was louder than any scream would have been. She abruptly pulled away from him, and covered her mouth with her hands. Looking around for an escape, she frantically backed away from the man standing in front of her.

Carl gave her a confused look, the smile still lingering on his reddened lips. He moved closer to her, furrowing his eyebrows with confusion.

"What's wrong, baby?" His voice was loud, louder than she could handle, and she put her hands over her ears, her eyes squeezing shut.

Carl's face showed more confusion than ever, and he kept moving closer to her, trying to talk to her, trying to figure out what was wrong. But his voice was just buzzing in her ears, loud, scary buzzing, and her face crumpled with fear.

The buzzing grew louder and louder until it filled up her entire head and overtook her body. She fell onto the ground and rocked back and forth, tears streaming down her cheeks.

And then she was awake. Her hands still covered her hot ears, and her face was wet with tears. Her cell phone, the source of the buzzing, sat on the nightstand, vibrating angrily. It was Carl, no doubt. Strong arms were wrapped around her waist, keeping her safe, and she let out a sigh of relief, feeling a little bit better. As she turned around to see Will's peacefully sleeping face, her feeling of security turned into horror.

She quickly slid off the bed, backing away from it, her face contorted with emotion, her hand covering her mouth. Will stirred in his sleep but did not wake.

"Oh my god…" Her back hit the wall, and she slid down to a sitting position. Her perfect bubble had burst.

"Oh my god…" Her voice became higher and frantic, and fresh tears spilled down her cheeks as the realization of what had happened last night hit her like a freight train. She stared at Will's sleeping body, hating the love that she felt when she looked at him. It was all wrong. But it was so right. But it was wrong. She was getting married in two weeks. To Carl.

Carl.

As her phone buzzed again, she shook her head in denial, whimpering softly, letting the tears cascade down her warm cheeks. Drawing up her knees to her chest, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed quietly.

_I am such a bad person. I'm such a bad person. I am going to hell. I am such a bad person._

Her thoughts washed over her entire body, creating a wall of despair and anxiety that could not be penetrated.

She cried on, hating herself, hating Will, hating the world, hating everything.

They say that a good cry can make you feel better.

Emma sat on the floor of her bedroom, crying into her bare knees relentlessly. But she didn't feel better.

* * *

**Reviews are lovely!**


End file.
